I love you
by LovinANDLivinLife
Summary: A Kataang one shot. My first story ever lol. The war ended 10 years ago and the gang is on the beach having a reunion after not seeing Aang for at least 5 years due to his Avatar duties.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last airbender or any of the character within it. :(**

**Summary:**** Kataang, Oneshot. The war ended 10 years ago and the gang is on the beach having a reunion after not seeing Aang for at least 5 years due to his Avatar duties.**

**Author's Note****:** **Hey you guys! This is my first story ever on . EVER! Lol just thought I should emphasize that again. So please tell me what you think and give me some suggestions please. Thanks you guys! :)**

I love you

"Aww! Finally! A break! Being in that closed up room for so long can drive a person crazy!" Aang jumped onto the comfy blanket that was spread along the hot sand.

"I know right buddy? I don't see how you were able to keep your sanity for this long." Sokka sat crissed crossed his legs on the hot sand starting to form a sand castle.

Aang chuckled and shook his head "Just like old times."

Sokka began laughing histerically as Toph came over and kicked his sand sculpture to dust "You know Toph the old Sokka would've been furious at your childish stunt. But I'm not the old Sokka. I've changed. I'm older and more mature now."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure you are." Toph said sarcastically.

Aang shook his head and laughed at his two friends. "So how is your soon to be wife Suki?"

Sokka fell onto his back staring into the sky with a bright smile "She's great. Were getting married in two months and I don't care what ever Avatar duties you have to do you better put them on hold."

Aang smiled at his friend"Of course Sokka. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Toph went over to where Aang was lying on the blanket "What made you decide to start growing hair twinkle toes?"

At that moment Aang's hand went through his brown short brush cut hair. "Oh. I guess I just haven't had time to cut it. How did you know?"

Toph threw her hands in the air and fell on the sand with a thump sending dust everywhere "Katara was mentioning how when she'd last seen you, you were growing it out. She also mentioned how you have a six pack now and are taller than her."

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably "Well I guess things as well as people change over time."

Sokka scoffed at this comment "I remember being some short big eared kid. But look at you now Aang! Man you sure have changed. Your at least two inches taller than me now! And man your all built too. I remember when you weren't much bigger than a toothpick! I know the ladies are coming after you Aang. But for Katara guys come after her but she refuses them. All she did for the past 5 years besides help rebuild the Southern Water tribe was turn down hundreds and hundreds of suitors."

Aangs eyes grew wide when he heard this "Katara has been asked for marriage?"

Sokka nodded "Yep. A lot. By some pretty dashing guys I might add too. But nope. She refuses for some reason. Something about waiting for the right guy. She even turned down Haru who asked not just once but three times."

"...That's weird...why isn't she over here with us anyways? It's supposed to be just the four of us not the three of us. I haven't seen her in"

Aang's eyes moved over the beach searching for Katara. She hadn't said a word except "Hi" to him when they had seen each other. It had been 5 years and he really expected more than just "Hi." and a light quick hug.

Toph pointed with her finger toward some rocks near the shoreline and that's when Aang spotted her. She was wearing a two piece swim suit and staring blankily at the ocean.

"Hey you guys I'm going to go talk to Katara and make sure she's ok."

"Ok." Toph and Sokka said simultaneously

Aang took deep breaths as he walked over to where Katara was sitting atop the rocks. He didn't really realize how much he missed her until she was right there. He felt like running up to her and lifting up into the air telling her that he loved her and missed her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But he pussed those thoughts aside.

He approached the rocks and airbended himself to the top to sit next to Katara. She glanced over at him and instantly smiled but quickly turned serious and stared back at the ocean. It was quiet between the two of them for at least 4 minutes until Katara softly spoke up so quietly that it was easy to miss.

"I missed you." She glanced at the rock beneath them and than looked into Aang's mysterious beautiful grey ones.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how much I missed you."

He took her hand in his and held it close causing her to scoot closer towards him and lean her head on his shoulder.

Aang sighed and softly spoke "Did I do something wrong Katara?"

It nearly broke her heart when he said this. "No! Where would you get such a crazy idea from?"

Aang let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck looking out into the distance avoiding eye contact "I feel like you've been avoiding me ever since we got here. that. Ever since I the first time I saw you today. So I'm wondering what I did wrong?"

At that very moment Katara held his hand and sighed " Right after we kissed in Ba Sing Se you told me to go home. To go with my family back home and help repair the Southern Water tribe. You told me that we would see each other again. You promised me. Then 5 years later when were in the earth kingdom you said that due to your avatar duties you would thought it would be best if we ... just stayed friends. It broke me when you said this Aang. It really did. I pretended that it didn't. I tried to move on. But I couldn't. I found myself always thinking about you and missing you and wishing that you felt the same way about me that I do you. I had many men ask me to marry them but each one I refused. At first I couldn't understand why. I thought I was crazy because a lot of them were very attractive. But then it hit me...it's because none of them were you."

Aang smiled "Katara...I only suggested we be friends so that you could have a normal life. So that you could eventually settle down and not worry about me and my duties as the avatar. I only did it to make you happy. Of course your the only one for me. You make me happy. But I knew I couldn't provide you with the life you've always dreamed of."

Katara laughed and shook her head "You know that makes no sense what so ever right?"

Aang frowned and looked into her eyes "What?"

Katara took Aangs head in her hands and looked deep into his eyes "It makes no sense because you make me happy Aang. I don't care if your the avatar or not."

As soon as Katara said this Aang smiled and sighed "I love you Katara." He leaned in and they kissed. It was quick but sweet kiss.

"I love you too Aang. Promise to never leave me again." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Aang smiled and pushed the hair out of her face "I promise as long as you promise the same."

Katara took his hand in hers and nodded "I promise."


End file.
